five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Night 3
Previous: Night 2 Next: Night 4 |-| FNaC/Remastered= Night 3 is the third playable night of Five Nights at Candy's and Five Nights at Candy's Remastered. During this night, The game becomes much more difficult, as the animatronics are much more aggressive than Night 2. From Night 3 and onward, Old Candy, The Penguin and Blank the Animatronic will activate. Candy, Cindy and Chester are a bit more active. Old Candy will rarely attack, but if he does attack, he won't attack again. Phone Call FNaC 1 "Uh, hello? Looks like you're doing a fine job! I mean, you're still here. Ha ha. Uh, you're already like, practically as good as the last night guard we had. Except of course, he got fired in the end. Yeah. He uh, he kinda damaged one of the animatronics during his shift. I mean, you wouldn't do that, would you? No way. Um, I guess he went a little... crazy. You know, being alone in the dark each night. Uh, you know that character that the kids can draw on...? Uh, Blank...? I think? Yeah, I always liked that one. It's a brilliant concept. Yeah, his suit is made out of some special plastic stuff I think, that the kids can come in and you know, grab a crayon and start drawing on his head or his arms, uh, some of the others here think he looks a bit scary, after the whole security guard thing. We tried our best to fix him, but... uh, parts like his left hand and the back of his head are still missing. But the kids don't seem to really mind it, you know, so it's not a major issue. Um, yeah. From what we can tell, his head got a real beating. So he might act a little... strange. Um, like, he sometimes tried to get in the office, through the window. And he even managed to crack the glass, slightly, once. Yeah. If he leaves the Drawing Room, just shut the window doors so he doesn't break the glass. Those old ones couldn't see glass very well. Um, by the way, we're expecting more customers over the course of the next days, so next week we may need you on the day shift too, if you're up for it. Um, well anyway, have a good night." Remastered Cutscene *Date: 09/24/1987 *Hour: 02:36 *Animatronics: Vinnie The cutscene starts showing the same bloody conyeror belt, but with police tapes around the place and the numbers near the parts, signifying that a investigation has started. If the player will turn left, player will see Vinnie twiching his head. If the player will turn right, and left again, Vinnie will be closer, similar to first cutscene, however his head will twitch. Turning to the right will result in the end of the cutscene. Strategies #Start the night, go to the far right of your office. #Open The Monitor, Check Cam 6 & Cam 11, Lower The Monitor For 2 seconds #Make sure to check the right door. #If you saw an animatronic in Cam 6, go to the left door, and close it. #If you saw that Blank isn't in Cam 11 and is in CAM 5, close the window and wait for the light, then open the door. Alternatively, you can do this: #Check Cam 4. #Check Cam 6. #Check Cam 11. #Check Cam 5. #Close monitor and check both doors. #If you see an animatronic in any of these places (except Cam 11), close their respective door. #If Blank is not in Cam 11, close the window, and open it again when the lights flash The first strategy is less time consuming, since RAT does not yet appear. |-|FNaC 2= Night 3 is the third playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 2. This night introduces Withered New Candy and Withered Penguin. Strategy Players must be more vigilant starting tonight, as there are now multiple "wandering" animatronics to contend with, who can act in a tag-team fashion. For example, if Withered Candy is approaching the player through the Central Hall, and the player rings a phone in a peripheral room to lure him away, Withered New Cindy may instead go to and disable the phone, leaving Withered Candy's progression towards the player uninterrupted. If players are not vigilant, they may not realize they are still in danger. This night also introduces an obstacle to using the cameras in the form of the Withered Penguin, whose face will randomly appear taking up the entire camera screen. If the player does not click away fast enough, the camera feed will crash and it will take several seconds to restart, during which the player cannot lure animatronics out of the Central Hall or deter Withered Chester from a vent. This is the recommended strategy: #Keep flashing until you either see an animatronic or hear Withered Chester banging the vents. #If you see an animatronic, go to the nearest camera and call. #If you hear Chester, go to the room and call. #If you see and hear, go to where Chester is. This will, conveniently, scare Chester away AND lure in the animatronic in question. #If the Penguin is seen, QUICKLY click to the next camera, or swipe up to see out of the camera. #Repeat. Minigame *Animatronic: Blank the Animatronic *Command: Collect *Year: 1991 Starting from the Drawing Room, the player controls Blank to search the restaurant for four pages that, upon picking them up, are shown as children's drawings of their experiences at Candy's Burgers and Fries. The chairs have changed color from red to green, and Chester's curtains have been removed completely, a new table having been moved into the room. The pictures collected are: 1) a drawing of the faces of New Candy and Cindy, 2) a stick figure of a sad/confused child that says "Where is Chester?", 3) a child drawing a mustache on Blank with the caption "For Blank", and 4) a kid playing guitar with New Candy and Cindy with the caption "Our band!!!" After viewing the fourth collected drawing, the minigame will end. |-|FNaC 3= Night 3 increases the difficulty of the Monster Rat, and introduces the Monster Cat into the game. Gameplay Much like Nights 1 and 2, Monster Rat will come from the hallway, closet, and/or dresser, and you must flash your light at them in order to keep them at bay. If they get in the room, continuously flash the light in their face until they go under the bed. Check what side of the bed they are on, then go look to the other side of the bed from above until you hear Monster RAT peak out. Flash your light into their eyes to make them run back into one of the locations. Also, similar to Night 2, Monster RAT will try to distort the tape recorder to make it harder to hear when he comes up from the bed. However, this night features the introduction of the Monster Cat. He will come from either the far left or far right sides of the bed at random intervals. He will slowly get closer until he attacks you. Shining the flashlight on them will make them hide for the time being. You can also tell when Monster Cat reappears due to their subtle breathing. Their breathing becomes louder the closer they get to you. Note that the Monster CAT can still come out while you're being attacked by the Monster Rat, so always be checking for if he has revealed himself, and shine your light in his eyes before the Monster Rat attacks you. Minigames Dreamscape/Deepscape Like the previous nights, you start in the Dreamscape. You will noticed that there is now a wardrobe and a box. If you knock down the Origami Cat on the previous night, he will say the following: "Hey! You did it again...I'm just trying to help you out! Please, be careful!" ---- If you speak with him, he says the following: "I have bad news! I think the Cat is lurking around tonight. You have to be extra careful now...The Monster Cat is very sneaky, you see. He'll probably try to get you from behind! Check around each end of your bed as often as you can. He could appear either from the very left or the very right side. The flashlight thing will work on him too, So remember to be extra sharp tonight!" ---- Interacting with the bed causes the following dialogue to appear: Go to sleep? >''Yes No'' Choosing yes will start Night 3. In the Deepscape, Shadow Cat will been active when the timer reach zero. ---- Post-Night minigame After you completed night 3, you have a Post-night minigame: You start at the entrance of Rat & Cat Theater. ---- If Mary talks to the girl by the three tables: Oh, hey, you again! My daddy said the puppeteer's puppet is a double-puppet! It means it's both a string-puppet, and a ventrilowist puppet! ---- If Mary talks to the Puppeteer by the closet: Hello there kid! I'm the Puppeteer! Normally, my friend Vinnie is with me,but he's resting right now. Maybe you'll get to meet him after today's show, it you want to! ---- If you talk to Mary's father by the restrooms: Hey sweetie, have you met the Puppeteer? He's here early today! ---- If Mary talks to the boy in the arcade area: I met the Puppeteer! He's my friend now! I even made a drawing for him, he really liked it! Now I've draw a drawing for the Cat and the Puppeteer! Now I just need the Rat as my friend too! ---- If Mary talks to the girl in the arcade area: I already beat my highscores on all the games...not like I could ever use those skills for aything useful. I wonder if you could get paid for playing games in the future? ---- If you talk to the Rat: Heyyy! It's my little pal! Early for the show, as usual! Up for another round of hide-and-seek? ---- If Mary says yes: Neato! You hide again, then I'll count! ---- 'You can hide under the tables or in the closet. When the Rat finds you, you will be greet by Monster Rat then turn back to Rat. He will say:' Hahah! Gotcha again! After this, the minigame ends Category:Nights Category:FNAC Category:FNAC 2 Category:FNAC 3 Category:FNAC REMASTERED